


Intertwined [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bathtubs, Character Study, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Missing Scene, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Intertwined" by AngelWithAStory."Percy was tired.Not in a I-just-died-and-was-brought-back, dead-to-the-world like he had been the last time he felt this way. (Gods, how long had it been since then? A few days? A week? A lifetime?)No, this was a bone-deep, how-in-holy-hell-am-I-still-alive? kind of tired.Spoilers for ep 81.The missing scene we all needed"
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Kudos: 4
Collections: Podfic Bingo, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	Intertwined [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelWithAStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Intertwined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326465) by [AngelWithAStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory). 



  
  
Cover art by: [quoththegayven](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven)  


Length: 9:36  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/intertwined.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/intertwined%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the "Never Have I Ever" challenge for Voiceteam 2020. One of the "never have I evers" that came up was "recording in a bath," so....challenge accepted. And to be thematically appropriate, what better scene to podfic than The Bathtub Scene? Hence the terrible sound for this podfic and the sound of bubbles in the background. Thanks to quoththegayven for making the BEAUTIFUL cover art, and to AngelWithAStory for giving me permission to record their story! Also used to fill my "wet" square for podfic_bingo.


End file.
